


Is it too late for us

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [20]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Day 7 prompt Late for @sciencebrosweek





	Is it too late for us

BANG BANG BANG

Bruce ran down the steps flicking on lights as he went. Who the hell would be banging on his front door at this time of night in the rain? He looked through the peep hole and flung the door open to reveal Tony standing on his doorstep. A very wet and disheveled Tony.

“Tony what the hell?” Bruce exclaimed angrily.

“Bruce-I –I am sorry if I woke you. I-I needed-after today” Tony stopped mid ramble trying to catch his breath. “Hold on-can’t breathe” he gasped.

That’s when Bruce looked in his driveway and didn’t see Tony’s car “Where’s your car? Did you walk here? In the rain?” He asked incredulously.

“It died down the street-about a block back-so I ran” Tony said through gasps.

“You ran to my house in the middle of a rainstorm” Bruce replied with a raised eyebrow.

Tony nodded “yeah” he said.

“Why?” Bruce asked.

“I had to ask you something” Tony replied.

“This couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Bruce asked.

“Is it too late for us?” Tony blurted out self-consciously.

Bruce stared at the other man in surprise. He knew he should let Tony in-they definitely needed to talk. They had seen each other today again after years apart. Who would have thought he would see his old flame at his daughters class. After they realized both of their kids were in the same class- they spent the rest of the day catching up. But it had been 20 years and one afternoon doesn’t mean they were friends yet.

“Tony” Bruce began.

“I mean we had wonderful day. I haven’t laughed that hard in years” Tony said.

“Tony” Bruce tried to interrupt.

“And well I am know we have things we still need to talk about but it’s not like we are staring from day 1” Tony continued.

“Tony” Bruce tried again.

“And I know you are probably worried about the kids but I think they will be okay with it and they are friends so it shouldn’t be too weird for them” Tony replied then squeaked as Bruce clamped his hand over Tony’s mouth.

“Will you please let me talk” Bruce replied.

Tony nodded and stayed silent listening.

Bruce chuckled “I should be freaking out. We just met again and here you are standing on my front porch like some hallmark movie. This doesn’t happen in real life. Normally I would have slammed the door and called the cops” Bruce said leaning across the threshold to kiss Tony lightly on the lips. “I don’t think it’s too late” he whispered. “Come in and call a tow” he added as he pulled Tony inside.


End file.
